


Nostalgia

by yumeno0k4m1



Series: Comfort Kurosawa agenda [2]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Blame the Discord, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Kurosawa, M/M, and adachi is the best boyfriend, once again kurosawa is very fragile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeno0k4m1/pseuds/yumeno0k4m1
Summary: Adachi understood in that moment, as he held as close as possible the shaking, sobbing figure of his boyfriend, just how fragile Kurosawa really was. He knew Kurosawa was not perfect, but he could not even begin to imagine how much he held inside. And he carried the weight of it alone, not daring to bother anyone with it, not even Adachi. Cause Kurosawa never asked for help, even though he was always the one giving it every time it was needed.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Comfort Kurosawa agenda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139180
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago for the Discord.  
> And since it fits perfectly in the agenda I decided to polish it up a bit and share it here.  
> Un-betaed, we die like my internet network every 20 minutes.

That Sunday morning was incredibly cold.

It was Kurosawa's turn that week to stay at Adachi's house, and they were spending the first hours of the day lazing around, both cuddled together under a blanket, sitting in front of two cups of tea, in a comfortable silence.  Adachi was the first to speak after some time

"Oh! Look Kurosawa! It started snowing!" he pointed at the window, eyes shining.

They stood up to watch the little snowflakes falling. Adachi was pressing his nose and hands to the window with an awestruck expression. Kurosawa looked at him and smiled, overjoyed with seeing his boyfriend so excited for even the smallest thing.

"You really like snow, uh?" he asked Adachi, wrapping one arm around his waist, bringing him closer.

Adachi looked up at him a bit embarrassed.

"Ah yes, I have some really good memories of it..."

"Oh? Would you like to tell me about it?"

Adachi beamed at Kurosawa and dragged him by his hand to the side of the bed, so they could sit with their legs crossed in front of it.

He excitedly told Kurosawa about many of his childhood memories that were connected with snow. Like that one time he had been walking through a beautiful, completely snow-covered park, holding both his parents' hands in his smaller ones. He laughed as he remembered how they had surprised him by lifting him up and laying him in the snow. That was when he first learnt how to make snow angels.

_ I was right, you are indeed an angel, my sweet angel _ . Kurosawa thought, smiling at the way Adachi was throwing his arms out, a perfect replica of his kid self.

Another memory that came to mind was about the days spent in with his mother, burning hot choco mugs in their hands, watching some cringey drama on tv and laughing together. They would sit with their legs warm under the kotatsu, eating some sweet snack his mother made. 

_ I bet she’s doing that right now, too _ . Adachi thought, a nostalgic smile lifting his lips slightly.

"Ah, that sounds wonderful."

"One day I'll bring you to meet her."

The initial surprise was evident on Kurosawa’s face, then he broke into a warm smile, the one Adachi loved the most, and nodded.

"I'll ask her to teach me the recipe for those sweets, you sounded like you really loved them." Kurosawa said, and winked at him.

Adachi elbowed him in the side jokingly and they laughed.

"Ah that reminds me, I have a pretty funny story, too."

Hearing those words, Adachi turned to give his boyfriend his full attention.

"To be honest, I’m a bit curious, I still don't know much about your childhood," he said.

"Okay, then hear this. I was 12, maybe 13 or so, and had some stupid argument with my parents about something I don't really remember anymore. So I was there, sulking in my room, too angry to do anything really. And I get the  _ dumbest _ idea ever:  _ what if I ran away? _ "

Adachi frowned at that, but Kurosawa was lightly laughing, so he kept silent and followed.

"So, I get my backpack, throw in some of the things I thought were the most important: some snacks, my favorite books, a change of clothes, and my little companion. A stuffed bunny named  _ Usagi _ , for lack of fantasy."

To his credit, Adachi tried real hard to keep himself from laughing and Kurosawa had fun watching him struggle with it.

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want. But it was a very good friend!"

"I get it, I really do,” he giggled, “I had mine too. So, you and Usagi fled the house... then what?"

"So, I silently tiptoe to the front door to retrieve my shoes, then run back to my room, all the while acting like a spy or something. You know like when they have to sneak through red lasers and all that."

"Did you somersault your way to your room?"

"Not quite, but you got the idea."

"So I finally get back to my room, take my coat and backpack, put my shoes on and jump through the window."

"The window!?"

"Yeah, the window. Else it wouldn't have been a real breakout. So, I decide first to go to my friend's house, at least for the time being. So I can get down a proper plan, you know? Actually, we just ended up spending hours playing, and eating all the snacks I had with me. That was a poor choice, I have to admit."

"Oh no, no more snacks. What were you going to live on in your life as a fugitive then?"

"As I said, poor choices were made. But we live with no regrets. At that point it was late enough that I had to go, as to not raise suspicion. So I end up going around alone, thinking of a plan. I take some random trains, back and forth. Just to watch the scenery really, with no intention."

  
  


"A pretty interesting adventure, for a fugitive." Adachi added, curious at how the story was going on. A slight, irrational concern for that younger Kurosawa running around alone languidly made its way into his stomach. He calmed himself thinking that if Kurosawa had said it was a funny story, it had to be.

"I know, right? At this point it was around 4 or 5 in the afternoon, and I started feeling a bit hungry, you know, having finished all my food supplies earlier on. So I rummage through my backpack and pockets, finding just enough to buy something from a minimarket close by," he made a scene of checking his hoodie pockets.

"As I am browsing through the aisles I hear someone crying, and find this little girl," Kurosawa held up a hand waving it a bit at the height of the kid, “sitting in front of the candies. She has these big brown eyes filled with tears, and snot all over her face. She’s continuously calling for his mother, but she doesn't seem to be anywhere near. So I give her a tissue and ask if she knew where her mother went. She sniffles a bit and shakes her head."

"Aw, poor kid."

"I talk with her a bit and she calms down. She tells me that she got separated from her mom at some point and got into the first place she saw. So, I buy her her favorite candies and hold her hand while we wait for her mother to come. I figured she would be searching for her everywhere anyways."

"Big-bro Kurosawa, the prince who always saves the damsel in distress," Adachi smiled at him.

Kurosawa responded with a small smile of his own and looked at his hands. "Her mother arrives little after. She barges in, shouting the name of her daughter. The little kid screams in answer and runs to her. Her mother hugs her and you can see she's crying, they both are. She says things like 'Oh my God, I'm so glad. Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? I was so worried!' and all that,” Kurosawa stopped shortly, like he got distracted by a thought, “She wasn't even angry, she was just so happy that she got her daughter back and she was safe in her arms again, you know?"

Adachi nods, mostly to himself cause Kurosawa isn't looking at him anymore.

"I look at the both of them and start to feel a bit guilty. The mother thanks me for staying with her daughter and urges me to go home before it gets too late. I feel even worse." Kurosawa's expression was way more somber at that point. And it looked like he was reminiscing the feelings of that day.

"Only then, I started to feel scared. I was pretty far from home, and almost an entire day had passed- My parents were probably worried sick, just like this woman. So I ran to the station, barely noticing the flakes of snow that had started falling from the sky. I thought  _ 'What if my parents are going around searching for me?' _ Screaming my name in the streets, asking anyone if they saw me. All these thoughts kept my mind occupied for the whole train ride. More snow coming down insistently. I finally get to my station and hurry up the stairs, almost tripping at the last few steps. I get outside and it's pouring. I find my way home, without an umbrella. When I get to the front door, my heart feels like it'll explode out of my chest. I'm terrified and the guilt of causing my parents such a pain gnaws at me from the inside."

Adachi had been holding his breath unconsciously, completely engrossed in the story.

Kurosawa raises his head to look out the window, the white, milky light coming from outside splashes on his features, and reflects on his eyes.

"So I hesitantly pull the doorknob, completely drenched, hands trembling both from the cold and the fear. I get inside, and it's quiet as usual. I hurry to my father's studio, throwing open the door, and the ' _ I was stupid, I'm sorry I made you worry! _ ' dies on my lips. He looks at me, from head to toes, a scornful look on his face as he says 'What were you doing outside in the rain!? You look a mess!'. Somewhere from the near hallway comes my mother screaming 'Yuichi! What did you do!? You didn't even take your shoes off! Look at all the mud you brought inside! And your clothes! Those cost a lot, now they're ruined!'. I remember feeling utter... shock. I felt like a robot while I took off my shoes and got back to my room. I didn't even care to dry myself up or change. I just fell on my bed and-" his voice cracked so Kurosawa just closed his mouth.

Warm fingers cradled his cheeks, gently turning his head around. He looked at Adachi, his features blurry through the barrier of unshed tears. 

"Oh, Yuichi..." he whispered, and something in Kurosawa just broke at the words. Tears poured from his eyes, and he was unable to stop them. Adachi's fingertips gently wiped them away in a warm caress.

Adachi brought him closer, wrapping his arms around him, holding him as much as he could, keeping him grounded. He just wanted to wrap himself around Kurosawa and protect him, he wanted to become a blanket, a shield for him. Kurosawa brought his arms up, hands gripping the soft fabric of Adachi's hoodie until his knuckles were white, trembling as he sobbed in his shoulder.

"Yuichi, it's okay... everything is going to be okay," Adachi continued whispering, barely audible. 

"I'm here, shh. It's alright," He tangled one hand in his hair, the other rubbing Kurosawa’s back, and he dropped a kiss on his head.

It took some time, Adachi continuing to whisper softly to him. Kurosawa could feel the low vibration of every word under his fingertips. He had never realized just how painful some memories of his childhood were. And that realization felt like a flood submerging him, making it impossible for him to breath.

Adachi understood in that moment, as he held as close as possible the shaking, sobbing figure of his boyfriend, just how fragile Kurosawa really was. He knew Kurosawa was not perfect, but he could not even begin to imagine how much he held inside. And he carried the weight of it alone, not daring to bother anyone with it, not even Adachi. Cause Kurosawa never asked for help, even though he was always the one giving it every time it was needed. 

When Kurosawa calmed down, his voice was raspy and muffled as he spoke "I-I'm sorry, Kiyoshi. I spoiled the mood."

Adachi slowly disentangled himself from the hug, keeping his hands on Kurosawa's arms, and looked him straight in the eyes, tear tracks drying on his own cheeks "Yuichi, you didn't spoil anything. If you talked about this, it was because you felt the need to, and that's perfectly fine. When I said yes that night, I said yes to all of this. I said yes to all sides of you. To all the hardships and the great accomplishments. To ugly and beautiful memories, old or new. To everything. I'm only glad you feel comfortable with me enough to share your pain. And please do share it, every time you need to. I am here for you just like you're here for me, always. You don't have to keep it all inside to be perfect cause I know you, and I love the  _ real you _ ."

New tears formed in their eyes, but for a completely different reason.

"Kiyoshi, can I kiss you?"

Adachi didn't make him repeat himself, bringing one hand to the back of Kurosawa's head again, pulling him in until they met in a soft, tender kiss. They lost themselves in each other for a minute, minds blank, only feelings. Then they rested with their foreheads touching.

"I almost can't believe you had to go through that, Yuichi."

"I'm fine, now. Cause I found my own family in _you_ , Kiyoshi."


End file.
